


The Middle

by enginerd



Series: The Beginning, The Middle, and The End [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, assassins assassinating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enginerd/pseuds/enginerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'The Beginning' an original work that detailed the beginning of Sara and Nyssa's relationship.  These series of one shots set in this head cannon world details the fluffy middle.  Filled with league adventures and various levels of fluff based off of throw away lines from the show.  </p>
<p>C1:  Sara's first solo mission<br/>C2:  A Nyssara vacation<br/>C3:  How Sara got that .38 bullet in her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Solo Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: The Solo Mission  
> Summary: Sara's first solo mission for the league. Based off of a throw away line in 2x14 about a grenade in the calf. See the following clip for not only Sara badassery but also to see the line. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hvp7OcqOTXE 
> 
> Angst-y start but gets fluffier... I'm sure... I mean maybe?

Sara awoke to soft fingers tracing down her side, the sound of fabric ruffling against skin. But she knew those fingers and knew that touch, as tiny goosebumps began to form from her toes to the tip of her ears. 

She inhaled loudly, breathing in the soft jasmine notes in the air. “Five more minutes…”

Nyssa chuckled, sliding the soft silk shirt up and replacing her hands with tender, soft kisses. Sara smiled, relishing in the feeling. She loved this side of the Heir. This gentle side that is rarely seen by anyone but those closest to her. 

“Are you sure?“ Nyssa asked, as she pushed Sara’s drawstring shorts down slightly and nipped the sharp edge of Sara’s hip bone. She was rewarded with a sharp moan and Sara’s body arching into hers. 

“No that’s good, more of that please.” Sara managed to breathe out as she was rolled over, her back falling comfortably against the pillow soft bed. Her eyes widened slightly, drinking in Nyssa’s naked flesh and hungry eyes. 

“Well hello there,” Sara joked. 

Nyssa smirked and brought her lips to Sara’s, her lips fervently remembering the taste from being away for so long. Sara responded in the same amount of fury, sitting up and bringing their bodies together, naked flesh meeting soft silk. A loud moan escaping both. 

She slid her hands down Nyssa’s smooth back when she heard it. Nyssa let out a sharp painful exhale and caught Sara’s arms, pinning her back involuntarily. 

“What happened?” Sara asked immediately, struggling to break free but Nyssa wasn’t ready to let her go yet. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.” Nyssa replied, eyes not meeting Sara’s, struggling with what to do next. 

“Nyssa.” Sara’s tone dangerously serious. “What. Happened.” 

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll be fine, beloved. No need to worry.” Nyssa plastered a smile on her face that felt fake and unnatural upon her faces. Like none of the smiles she’d shared with Sara before. 

This only concerned Sara more as she bucked her hips and rolled her body, turning Nyssa with her so now she was the one pinned to the bed. Surprised. 

She didn’t stay though, jumping off the bed, pulling and turning Nyssa up with her. Cursing, she let her hands tremble down the dark red and black marks that marred her lovers back. 

“Who did this?” Sara asked, venom in her voice. Her body began to redden as rage slid up her spine and encompassed her heart and head. 

Nyssa took in a sharp breath as Sara touched a particularly sensitive welt. 

“You do not have to worry, beloved. He’s in tiny pieces at the bottom of the Indian ocean.” Nyssa answered, turning to meet Sara’s eyes. 

Sara nodded, her rage dissipating slightly. She would get the full story from Nyssa’s second, Manish, later. 

“Come on, these need to be cleaned.” Sara said, dragging Nyssa towards the bathroom where they kept the medical supplies. 

***

Sara watched with a proud smile as Nyssa was welcomed back into the dining hall to a raucous warrior welcome. She loved this part. Her heart always swelled as she watched the warriors cheer and adore her love.

Stepping back, she let Nyssa take the lead as a small smile slid across Nyssa’s face before being replaced with her typical hard, focused expression. These warriors loved their Heir and she loved them back even if she didn’t show it very well.

Sara filled a plate with breakfast foods and sat beside her mentor, Abda and her partner, Semal.

“When did she get back?” Abda asked, between bites of roti. 

“This morning,” Sara replied, not able to fight the sly smile. 

Abda caught the expression and rolled her dark, coal eyes in amusement. Abda was Sara’s closest confidant, being the one to mentor Sara through the trials and her main mentor as Sara continued her League training. She was one of the first to learn of their relationship and watched as it blossomed from curious amusement to unabashed love. A sight to see. 

Ra’s al Ghul was well aware of their relationship at this point, placing them on missions together and the members had grown to respect Sara naturally moving to protect her as fiercely as they did the Heir. Although, the missions were few and far between as Sara was still within her first year of the league and was not approved for the high value, high risk targets. 

Nyssa came to rest beside Sara, her own plate of food piled high. She’d been living off of field rations for weeks and was happy to see something that didn’t come out of a bag. 

“Welcome back, Nyssa.” Abda greeted, eyes bowed to the table.

“Good day,” Nyssa replied, equally abiding by the traditional greeting. 

It always amused Sara when she saw them act this way. There were times on missions that Abda and other warriors had seen Nyssa laughing hysterically and without her usual staunchness but when it came to greetings or League matters, they treated her as distant and commanding as Ra’s al Ghul. 

A hush fell over the warriors and Sara could feel her stomach drop. The Demon’s Head had just walked in. 

Each one of them, including Nyssa, immediately stood up from the dining tables and bowed before him. 

“Ta-er al-Asfar, meet me in my chambers at sundown.” Ra’s al Ghul commanded and strode out. 

The warriors stood and resumed eating slowly, the mood shifting in concern. 

“Well this can’t be good,” Sara tried to joke, hoping to break the tension. 

Nyssa stood immediately, food forgotten, and strode out to follow her father. Leaving a light squeeze on Sara’s shoulder in her place. She knew where the Heir was going but still felt her heart quench at the loss. 

“Who’s up for some sparring?” Sara asked, smile on her face, masking the concern within. 

***

Sara twirled her bō and brought it down hard, knocking a black robed league member out. She rotated and just caught a sword from another assailant, the clang of metal on metal, keeping it from clipping her side. Deflecting, she threw a punch, connecting to a solid jaw. She brought her bo up in an uppercut, he stumbled back and she followed up with a kick to his head. He was out. 

Coming down, another league member tried to swipe her legs out from under her but she jumped and rolled to the side popping up, bō out to the side in the ready, eyes scanning for her next target or combatant. 

They weren’t playing around today. There were four League members that were coming at her from all sides but she loved it. She needed a distraction from her impending meeting and Nyssa wasn’t around to give her one. 

She charged the two remaining members as they each brought their swords up to stop her. The two men worked together but they were no match to her as she parried each blow. Within minutes they were down and out as well. 

Sara stood breathing heavily in the middle of the room bō lazily hanging in her hand, surveying her damage. 

The door to the training room scratched open. Sara whipped her head around, bo at the ready, but relaxed when she saw Nyssa’s form fill the doorway. She couldn’t help the smile that slid across her face. 

It was like Nyssa was proverbial smelling salts to the other League members who began to wake up and recover. Each shaking their head and stumbling to stand. 

“Leave us,” Nyssa commanded. All four of them hastily retreating from the room, slamming the iron door behind them. 

Nyssa drew her sword and began to circle Sara.

Sara’s smile grew larger. It had been a while since they had sparred. They didn’t do it often as it tended to leave them either with new scars or in a much more compromising position. She held her bo at the ready, waiting for the first strike. 

She knew Nyssa, she always struck first. Always tried to get her opponent to fall back. To overwhelm them. 

True to her thoughts, Nyssa lunged, bringing her sword up and over. Sara blocked and side stepped, knowing that all she had to do was wait for Nyssa to make a mistake or leave herself open.

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen very often. 

Sara was breathing very hard now, her previous fights catching up with her. She was getting slower and slower but was able to keep up with the incessant blows. Just barely, though.

She saw it. Nyssa overextended, leaning far too forward. 

Sara skirted the blow and brought her bo down hard on Nyssa’s left shoulder. An agonized grunt escaped the other woman’s lips. 

Unfortunately, this only served to piss Nyssa off. 

Nyssa was moving like a shark in chum infested waters. Lashing out faster and faster, her sword coming down, slicing through the air or being blocked by Sara’s bō sending shockwaves through her arms. 

Then it was over. The sword connected on Sara’s shoulder. It wasn’t deep but just enough to draw blood. 

Like coming out of a daze, Nyssa stepped back immediately and sheathed her sword. Before Sara’s body even registered that she’d been cut, Nyssa was on her grabbing her arm, examining the wound. Sara grunted, feeling like a child being manhandled away from the candy section at the grocery store. 

The grasp softened immediately, a pained, regretful expression falling upon Nyssa’s features. 

“My apologies. It’s already stopped bleeding.” Nyssa said, thumb lightly stroking the wound.

“That’s because it was a cheap shot,” Sara joked. Nyssa’s eyes sparked with a competitive fire, a smile drawing across her lips.

“Shall we go again?” Nyssa said stepping back.

“No definitely not. I’m beat.” Sara said, raising the bō above her arms, stretching her back.

Nyssa couldn’t help herself, greedily letting her eyes roam across the other woman’s robe clad form. 

“How was the meeting with your father? I’m assuming that’s where you went.” Sara asked, collapsing her metal bo into two pieces and stashing it in a custom pocket along her back. 

Nyssa tensed.

Sara saw, “Oh so one of those meetings.” She clinched her jaw. “Well good hunting.” 

“It’s not for me.” Nyssa replied. “It’s for you.”

***

Sara kneeled, head bowed in front of Ra’s al Ghul, his voice booming over her as Nyssa stood behind him to the right.

“It is your time Ta-er al-Asfar. I need you to eliminate Mohamed Sidi immediately.”

Sara rose at the flick of his wrist. She knew better than to ask why. Ra’s al Ghul enjoyed leaving his operatives in the dark. Enjoyed the feeling of power it brought him knowing that they would do anything he asked without question. 

Sara hated this. She’d never signed up to senselessly kill but this was the life she had chosen. Her life was indebted to the league with no way out. Sara’s only salvation came in the form of a beautiful assassin who looked at her like she hung the moon and then conquered it. 

“You are to go alone. The final test to see if you are ready for higher value targets.” He turned his back towards her, eyes meeting Nyssa’s. “You leave in the morning.”

It took Nyssa everything she had not too look outraged and annoyed. Her father mentioned in their meeting earlier that Sara would go weeks from now. He was testing her, she realized.

“Dismissed.”

Sara stood, sparing a quick glance towards Nyssa. Her face was impassive but her eyes held a dark rage. She was pissed. 

“Oh and Sara,” Ra’s said tone light but demanding. “Bring me his head.”

***

Sara sat in the living room, sipping tea, wrapped in one of the many blankets around the small cottage she and Nyssa shared. Her mind wouldn’t let her fall asleep, going over everything Nyssa had told her about the man she was to kill and what she should expect in Algiers. 

Mohamad Sidi was an arms dealer that was selling weapons to the Renamo forces who were known to use child soldiers, but that wasn’t the main reason Ra’s was going after him. He was known to sell to some of Ra’s’ enemies. 

Ra’s rarely killed anyone for anything other than protecting or supporting his own agenda. The thought bringing bile up into Sara’s throat. She shook her head and went back to thinking about the mark. 

Sidi was arrogant. He didn’t travel with a large crew protecting him, only keeping a driver. She was to track and eliminate him, bringing his head back for proof. 

She felt soft hands massage her shoulders. 

“Come to bed darling.” Nyssa whispered, sleep heavy in her voice.

Sara rolled her shoulders with Nyssa’s hands. Sighing contentedly, she enjoyed this feeling immensely; this intense feeling of belonging. She knew as long as she had Nyssa she could deal with the unsavory part of this life. 

She put her tea aside and followed Nyssa back into the bedroom. Letting the woman hold her, she fell into a fitful sleep. 

***

Sara stepped out of the Algiers airport, backpack on her soldier and head covering in place to make her blonde hair less conspicuous. The League contact in the area had provided the last known location of Sidi but she needed to hit the safe house first before she could find him. 

The safe house was located in the heart of the busy city in the back room of a small gyro shop. Sara couldn’t help feeling disappointed as she realized it was just a cot and a closet full of weapons and cash. But she knew she wouldn’t be here long. Or at least she hoped. 

She threw her backpack on the cot and changed into the black warrior robes that all warriors minus Nyssa used for missions. Sara’s mind caught on Nyssa and the goodbye kiss they shared that morning. No, not a ‘goodbye’ kiss, she’d assured Nyssa. A ‘see you later’ kiss. 

Sara strapped a knife to her thigh, hidden behind her robes and lodged a boot knife into her boot. She unpacked her bō from her bag, inspecting it for any damage. Her eyes and fingers fell upon the small yellow canary laser etched into each end of the shaft. A gift from Nyssa after her first successful mission in New York. 

There were still a few hours until the sun set and she could go hunting, so she laid upon the cot, hearing it squeak under her weight. Her mind occupied with the memories of that first mission. 

***

The Canary stalked the shadows outside Sidi’s home. It was a concrete fortress, two stories tall with few windows, surrounded by an electric fence with sentries perched on each side. 

The League had lied; Mohamed Sidi was very protected. 

She cursed silently to herself trying to figure out a way in without letting everyone in Algiers know that she was there. 

She scaled a nearby billowy tree to try to see if she could jump over or see if there were any weaknesses in the concrete she could exploit. Sitting perched, eyes scanning, something caught her eye. She unhooked half of her bō from behind her back and held it at the ready. 

The unsuspecting man was confused, head straining around clearly trying to find her. She jumped, her legs landing on his shoulders, twisting and bringing them to the ground. Sara brought her bō to their neck choking him. 

“Sara!” A voice choked out. 

“Semal?” She questioned, loosening her grip and stepping up. No way was this her league colleague, Abda’s mission partner. “What are you doing here?”

“Nyssa sent us to help as needed.” 

“Us?” Sara’s eyebrows furrowed in frustration. 

“Abda’s here too.” Semal answered, gesturing to the shadows to her right. Abda’s eyes were the only thing that illuminated her in the perfect darkness. It was moments like these that Sara knew Abda was made for this life. 

Sara grabbed him by the collar and gestured to Abda to follow, retreating them farther from the compound. 

“Go home.” She said, venom in her voice once they were far enough away. She was pissed. This was her mission. Ra’s would never trust her if she knew she had help.

Abda averted her gaze in clear shame. She hadn’t agreed with Nyssa to come but had to obey her Heir. 

“Go home now.” Sara repeated. 

“Sara. Don’t be daft. You can’t take on an entire compound by yourself. Let us help.” Semal pleaded. He’d grown to like the ‘little bird’ and didn’t want to see her killed. 

“Go. Home.” Sara stood her ground. 

Abda nodded and began to pull Semal back. 

“We cannot disobey the Heir,” Semal tried to reason. 

Sara grabbed the knife from her thigh in a flash and brought it to Semal’s neck. “Don’t you dare play the Heir card.”

Semal held up his hands in surrender and gave a hard nod. They walked away into the shadows while Sara worked to calm her breathing. Her rage. 

She was pissed. Pissed that Nyssa didn’t trust her and pissed at her mentor for going along with it. 

Sara let her eyes move back towards the compound. She’d deal with Nyssa’s lack of trust later. She had a job to do. 

***

Sara decided the most direct approach was the best approach. She “borrowed” a car from an unsuspecting passenger and drove to the front gate. 

She had changed into street clothes, her black leather jacket upon her shoulders and blonde hair flowing in the light wind. 

“Umm, excuse me!” A large man, belly over his belt, walked out of the small guard shack that stood just to the left of the gate. She let her dimples show, “I’m trying to find the Crystal Lounge and seem to be turned around. Think you can help?” She looked at him from under her thick eyelashes.

He ate it up.

‘Stupid boy,’ she thought as she fought to roll her eyes. 

Leaning down towards her, elbows perched on her window, he leered at her. “You know, there’s a closer club down the road. I get off-“

Sara didn’t let him finish as she grabbed his tie and brought his head down hard against the car. She kicked the door out, pushing him off the vehicle. His body splayed out on the concrete, knocked out. 

She let him live, not enjoying killing someone who was knocked out. Grabbing his access card on his belt, she used it to open the gate. 

Leaving the car behind, she slipped into the shadows using them to slide silently into the dark home. She could hear sounds in what she assumed was a living room. Glancing around the corner, she could see Sidi at a poker table with several other men, cigar sticking out of his mouth. Four guards circled and looked out the windows of the compound, protecting him. 

‘Were those grenades?’ She squinted incredulously. ‘Yes they were.’ Each guard had grenades strapped across their torso, with a semi-automatic rifle at the ready in their hands. 

A guard came running in, “Boss, there’s an intruder. We’ve got to get you out of here.”

‘Shit.’ She thought. ‘Lesson learned: Never leave a loose end.’

She needed to move now. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her two bō pieces silently from where she’d strapped them on her back. Turning the corner, she launched an attack at the closest guard, hearing the satisfying crack of a neck breaking before using his body to shove into another guard. 

The other guard went down. Sara was on him and he was down before he could bring his gun up. 

Looking up she saw three guns trained against her. 

‘Fuck.’ She thought, ‘Where had the other guard come from?’ 

Diving behind the nearby couch, she just barely avoided the barrage of bullets. It ripped through the couch sending upholstery everywhere. 

Hearing one of the men reloading, she pulled out her boot knife and threw it, hitting him in the carotid in his neck. Using the shock of the sound of someone choking on their own blood, Sara launched herself at the two remaining men, disposing of them just as quickly. 

Looking around she realized Sidi was gone. She stopped moving and breathing, focusing on her hearing. 

She heard a slight scrape, deeper into the house. Bō’s at the ready she stalked her prey. Moving silently through the house, Sara let her ears guide her. 

Whispers. Scrapes. Something breaking. A door clicking open. Then closed.

She heard a sound just to the right of her. Sara moved and disarmed another assailant before he even truly registered she was there. He was gone, twitching posthumously on the ground.

She continued on. She was getting closer she could feel it. 

Making her way into the foyer, something felt wrong. She was too exposed. Then she heard it. 

The sound of a metal hitting the tiled floor. 

Looking to her left she saw a small round grenade. Pin pulled and lever missing inches from her. 

She dove to her right but was too slow. 

She screamed, her hands going to her left leg. She crawled and pulled herself around the wall into a new room and out of the exposed foyer. The feeling of fragments and chunks of flesh missing on her left calf alerting her that she was still alive. 

Breathing through the white hot pain, she inspected herself. Everything appeared to be in place, except her calf. Her foot was still attached, thankfully and her knee seemed to be okay. It just looked like someone had put that appendage through a meat grinder. She could see chunks of metal and tile lodged into her muscle, something she’d have to deal with later. Right now, she needed to get Sidi and get the hell out of there.

She looked around the room, realizing she was in a library of some sort. There was a reading chair in the corner with a light blanket strewn over the back of it. She crawled, letting her leg drag upon the ground, sending blood dripping to the floor. Grabbing the blanket off the chair, she used one of her knives to cut it into strips. Sara wrapped it tightly around the wound and then used a smaller skinnier strap to tie a tourniquet around her leg, stemming the flow of blood loss. It wasn’t a permanent solution but it’d work. 

Taking a deep breath, she stood, screaming silently as the pain shot up her leg. Gritting her teeth, she moved to the doorway and hazarded a glance around the corner and up the stairs where the grenade had come from. The thrower was gone. 

Gathering herself, she made her way up the stairs as silently as she could. Thankful for every ounce of league training that taught her how to block out pain and focus on the mission. 

She got to the top of the stairs and listened. The sounds of muffled voices to her right, brought her to a locked door. She growled in annoyance.

Using her bō, she ripped off the lock and kicked it open. Ignoring the flash of pain that came with her full weight on her damaged leg. 

Bullets greeted her but she expected that, waiting for the clip to empty on the side of the open door. She heard the telltale sign of clicking and charged. 

Swinging wildly, she knocked the man aside. It was a guard. Sidi was cowering in the back. 

The guard recovered quickly, though, and tackled her, making her drop her bō’s. They landed in a heap over a small table that collapsed against their weight. He was on her immediately, landing punches to her sides and face. 

She didn’t care, he’d left himself wildly open to an inner guard attack. Grabbing the knife strapped to her thigh, she shoved it deep into his gut, feeling the blood rush out over her hand and onto her torso. He collapsed dead in shock atop her. 

Sara heaved and pushed him off of her, advancing slowly on Sidi. He had a handgun but seemed to forget how to use it as it lay unfired in his hand. The sight of a blonde, blood covered warrior advancing on him with a knife was proving to be a living nightmare. 

“In the name of Ra’s al Ghul, you will pay the ultimate price for your crimes.” She spit out, as she disarmed a fearful Sidi. He whimpered as she twisted his neck with her bare hands. 

She wasted no time, finding a small duffle in one of the bedrooms, she cut through the soft flesh of Sidi’s neck and deposited it in the bag. Once that was completed, she gathered documents and a computer putting it in a small backpack; another find in a random closet door. 

Going into the kitchen, she found a bar cart filled with every top shelf liquor she could think of. Grabbing the bourbon, she took a big swig, relishing in the burn as it traveled down her throat. It immediately began to numb the pain her leg. 

As much as she enjoyed the drink, she knew she couldn’t stay long. Finding the gas line, she broke it, letting natural gas flow freely into the large kitchen and throughout the house. 

She gathered her boot knife from the guard’s neck and felt to make sure her bō’s were strapped safely to her back. Grabbing the duffle bag with Sidi’s head and the backpack full of data, she threw them over her shoulder, grunting at the weight. 

Strolling out the front door, she felt the last item she grabbed hanging heavy in her hand. The string of the pins on the grenades clinking, metal against metal. 

Once she was a safe distance away, she repositioned her bags so she could hobble away quickly and began to pull the pins and clips with quick succession. Throwing it through the open door, she barely had time to turn and duck before the grenades went off. The loud percussion making her ears ring painfully. 

‘God, I hate grenades’, she thought as she pulled herself back up and went back to the borrowed car to get her the hell away from here. 

***

An hour later, Sara was on a League sanctioned plane back to Nanda Parbat, the duffle bag and backpack with her bō’s and robes safely resting beside her. Sara used the plane’s first aid kit to clean and bandage her calf enough so that she could survive the trek back to the compound. 

Sara didn’t bother to ask for permission to enter as she stormed past Ra’s al Ghul’s sentry posted in front of his chambers. Seeing Ra’s standing in front of a large desk dictating to Nyssa, Sara didn’t stop. 

She unzipped the duffle and threw the bag on the ground in front of Ra’s’ feet. Mohamed Sidi’s head rolled out and to a stop in front of him, leaving a bloody trail behind. Ra’s brought his eyes to the head and then to the intruder, a snarl on his face. 

“Got a computer, too. It’s in route to the Expediter as we speak.” Sara spoke, forgoing formalities. She was tired and right now, didn’t give a shit about bowing to this man who led her into a trap. 

Nyssa couldn’t stop the shocked expression falling upon her features. Sara could only imagine what she looked like. Blood stained and bleeding. She saw her expression quickly changing to relieved and was that pride?

Sara didn’t care. She was still pissed about Abda and Semal and her lack of trust. 

She stormed out before Ra’s could say anything further; off to find the healers. 

***

Nyssa met Sara hours later in their living room. She saw that the other woman was showered, leg propped up with a large bandage and ice on it. 

Nyssa didn’t know what to do. Stuck with indecision. She wanted to wrap her arms around her Canary and welcome her home properly but she knew that it wouldn’t be well received so she stood, wringing her hands. Feeling decidedly un-Heir-like. 

Lifting her chin, “My father was very pleased. You have been released for full duty.”

“Whoop-dy-doo.” Sara said sarcastically, keeping her eyes trained on the wall full of books. Anywhere but Nyssa.

“You’re injured.” Nyssa said, coming to sit by her and inspecting her leg. Afraid to touch her any further for fear of being rejected. 

“Grenade.” Sara replied shortly. 

Nyssa vowed to make whoever did this die a slow and very painful death. 

Sara could feel the tension. “I stabbed him in the gut. He’s dead.”

“Good.” Nyssa said, despite herself. She softly put her hand over Sara’s, needing to feel her warmth. “Sara…” 

“Stop. Right now. I need to be mad at you.” She brought her gaze to meet Nyssa’s broken eyes. “Tomorrow, I’ll likely be happy to be home and happy to see you. But right now. I really want to punch something. And I’m afraid that something may be you.”

She stood and started to make her way to the bedroom, trying not to hobble. 

Nyssa made a move to follow her. 

Sara stopped at the doorway to their room. Nyssa stopped too, a pained expression on her features, like a puppy who’d just been chastised. 

“You didn’t trust me. I needed to do that mission on my own. And you didn’t trust me.” Sara frowned, fighting tears. 

“Sara, I just wanted to protect you.” 

Sara nodded sadly, voice gravely with unshed tears. “I know.”

Nyssa made a move to follow her into the bedroom. 

Sara put up a hand to stop her, feeling the hard leather that protected Nyssa’s stomach. Meeting her eyes, she spoke, “Tonight, I really just need to be alone.”

Nyssa swallowed back the lump in her throat. She wouldn’t cry. 

Nodding imperceptivity, Nyssa stepped back, granting her beloved’s wishes. 

***

Sara lay staring up at the ceiling, inhaling the familiar jasmine scent of their sheets. Frowning sadly, she let tears silently stream out of her eyes. This was the first time her and Nyssa had ever gotten into anything that resembled a fight and god it hurt. 

She knew it wasn’t the end of anything but right now, she just needed distance and space. Tomorrow they would be fine but tonight. Tonight, she felt worse than any wound that Sidi’s men could give her.


	2. The Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise trip catches Sara off guard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random drabble to cleanse the palate of the angst of Chapter 1... I don't know. It's kind of void of a plot but I couldn't let it go so enjoy.

“Wake Sara, it’s time for a trip.” Nyssa whispered, eyes shining with excitement. 

Sara’s eyes opened to Nyssa clad in civilian clothes, standing over her. She shook her head and buried herself back into her pillow. It was still very dark out and she was exhausted from the constant back to back missions. 

“Come on!” Nyssa said, shaking Sara awake. 

Sara picked up her head and saw Nyssa buzzing around like an excited child. She smiled, rarely seeing this side of the Heir. 

“You’re being adorable, but I’m not really in the mood for another mission. Can’t you just tell Ra’s to let another assassin handle it?” She complained, but was already getting up. She knew she wouldn’t turn down an assignment. But she’d definitely complain about it for sure. 

“It’s not a mission,” Nyssa replied, eyes sparkling. 

“What?” Sara reeled back in shock, “Then where are we going?”

“You’ll see. I’ve already packed our bag. Get dressed in civilian clothes, we need to get to the airstrip by sunrise.”

***

Sara was surprised to learn that it was just them traveling, not even Nyssa's second, Manish, was joining them. 

'I guess Ra's thought Sara could handle Nyssa's safety?' Sara thought. A feeling of pride filling her heart. 

She spent the entire trek and flight asking Nyssa questions on where they were going but Nyssa was staying silent, only giving her a sly smile. When she attempted to open one of the small duffle bags that held their clothes, she got a strong smack and was cursed out in Arabic. 

They landed in Dubai, but Sara knew that this was just one of the many League stopover airports that they utilized so she was still left in the dark. She let Nyssa lead her around the airport and get their tickets. 

When Nyssa finally handed her a ticket she was confused. 

“Phuket, Thailand?”

"Yes. Come. Our flight is in an hour and I need to meet with the pilot." Nyssa stalked off towards the security checkpoint and was ushered forward through the pre-check line before Sara had gathered her backpack and their duffle bag. 

Sara shook her head. The only thing she knew about Phuket was that it had an amusing name that made her inner child giggle. 

Making her way through security, Sara realized she no longer got nervous. She'd been through the Dubai airport so many times now that she knew each one of the security officers and could rattle off their family’s names. 

Sara expected Nyssa to be long gone on the other side, her norm when they would travel. Nyssa and her second would be off checking the plane with the pilot and she would be with the other assassins getting food or browsing the airport stores. Dubai was a nice stopover because she could get a manicure and pedicure, something she desperately needed when she came back from missions. 

But this time was different. Nyssa was waiting, smiling at her when she passed through the security threshold. 

"Ready?" Nyssa asked. 

Sara smiled, thoroughly confused at the change of routine. She followed Nyssa past shops and through a side hallway, stopping at a door that needed a code to access. Nyssa punched in the code and ushered Sara through. 

The room was full of computers and TV's showing the latest weather forecasts around the world. Sara pulled her backpack and her and Nyssa's duffle bag tighter over her shoulders. She looked around uncomfortably, unsure of what to do. 

Nyssa didn't seem to have that problem. No one even questioned them as they walked through the small office towards the back. 

"Ms. Raatko!" A clean shaven, dark skinned man called them over. "We were just looking over your flight plan. Looks to be no issues. Would you like to review?" 

"Of course," Nyssa replied, stepping closer to look over the documents. Seeming satisfied, she looked over towards Sara and started pointing out how to read the flight plan. The pilot, Sara learned, helping to expand on Nyssa's explanations. Sara was trying to keep up but was mostly thoroughly confused on why Nyssa’s second wasn't here and why the hell they were going to Phuket. 

"Good." Nyssa said with finality. "Let's do a walk through." 

The pilot nodded and called over to his flight crew for them to join them if they'd like. They declined and together the three of them walked through the belly of the airport, bypassing the gates and arriving directly on the tarmac. Sara was like a kid at an amusement park, eyes large staring at the double decker planes from ground level. 

Catching up with Nyssa and the pilot, she caught bits and pieces of their conversation but was more fascinated by the plane itself. She never realized how large those engines were until she was standing underneath them.

The pilot noticed her slack jawed expression, “Much bigger up close, eh?”

She straightened, slightly embarrassed, catching Nyssa’s amused look, “Yeah. Crazy.” 

Both Pilot and Heir seemed satisfied and together the three of them made their way back into the airport. 

“Please enjoy your flight Ms. Raatko. If we can do anything else to assist your comfort, please let me know.” The pilot bowed slightly and took his leave. 

“So that’s what you and Manish do when you fly?” Sara asked once the pilot was out of earshot. 

“Not as thoroughly. Today there is extra special cargo.” Nyssa replied, saddling up closer to her. 

Sara rolled her eyes in amused frustration. “Care to tell this special cargo why we’re going to Phuket?”

Nyssa just smiled and bumped her shoulder, “Nope. It’s time to board.”

***

Sara was still surprised when they were the only ones in first class, never quite understanding how they established that feat every time. This plane was smaller than the double decker planes she was getting accustomed to but she was still very comfortable. Nyssa took the seat next to her by the window. 

Sara smiled at Nyssa’s familiar travel routine. She always would turn off the TV monitor, put noise cancelling ear buds in her ears, open her book and begin to read. Nyssa never really slept on flights. Ever the Heir and focused on her surroundings. There had been 16 hour flights where Sara’s watched her read the entire time, occasionally intermixed with mission documents. 

Sara had a different routine. She’d eat all the free food, drink a few beverages of the alcoholic kind, read a little bit from a book that Nyssa finished many weeks ago, and sleep a lot. 

She signaled to the flight attendant, “I’ll take a bloody Mary and breakfast as soon as we get airborne and leveled off. Thanks.”

Nyssa smirked at the exchange. Apparently her beloved was getting used to first class life. 

“Yes ma’am. Miss, would you like some breakfast as well?” The attendant asked. 

Nyssa shook her head in reply and went back to reading. 

***

Sara awoke hours later from her food and bloody Mary induced coma to turn and see Nyssa snoring softly beside her. Her mouth slightly open with her book lying open on her chest. 

This was a very peculiar trip indeed. 

Sara pushed some hair behind Nyssa’s ear that had fallen across her face. Nyssa moaned lightly, waking slowly. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” Sara apologized. She really didn’t mean to. She rarely got to watch Nyssa sleep and when she did, she’d marvel at its perfectness. The years and responsibility fall from her face and she’s at total peace. Beautiful. 

Nyssa didn’t reply, leaning up to capture the other woman’s lips in her own. It took Sara by surprise. Nyssa was never one for public displays of affection. Before she could truly relish in the kiss, though, Nyssa pulled back. 

“Do you have any food?” Nyssa asked. 

Sara chuckled and handed over some trail mix that she snagged earlier from the snack basket kept by the cockpit for the first class passengers. 

A peculiar trip indeed. 

***

They landed in Phuket and Nyssa smiled like a child on Christmas morning. 

“Come on! Let’s go!” Nyssa said ushering Sara quickly out of the plane. Sara just smiled. Yup, this was definitely her favorite version of the Heir. 

They made their way through the airport into an unmarked black suburban. Nyssa addressed him in Arabic so Sara immediately knew he was a League member. 

She didn’t quite catch the exchange as it went so quickly but it didn’t seem to matter. They were on their way to what Sara assumed was the League safe house in the area. 

She allowed herself to turn her mind to the impending mission. Compartmentalizing the beautiful scenery and shifting to the killer that she was. 

They stopped in front of a resort and Sara stepped out first, her guard up, waiting for the first attack. Nyssa sauntered forward, their backpack and duffle bag in her hands. She gave the driver a dismissive wave and he sped off. 

Sara was thoroughly confused. ‘Why wouldn’t he join us for the mission?’

Sara shook her head and noticed Nyssa was already inside. She hurried forward annoyed at Nyssa’s brazen nature. She was supposed to be protecting her!

Sara saw that Nyssa appeared to be checking into the hotel so she cased the area. It was a large lobby that was expensively decorated. There was an ornate glass structure in the middle of the room that reached the tall 20m tall ceiling. The lobby led to what appeared to be an expansive infinity pool that overlooked the bluest ocean Sara had ever seen. 

Satisfied that there weren’t any immediate threats, Sara turned her attention back toward Nyssa. A bellman reached for the bags in Nyssa’s hands and to her surprise, Nyssa let him. 

A key was handed to Nyssa and she came sauntering over to her. 

“Ready darling?” Nyssa asked. 

Sara nodded, confused, keeping her eyes trained on the bellman who had their bags. They followed the bellman into the elevator and up to the highest floor. The elevator opened and together they walked to room 34, where the bellman opened the door and put their bags on suitcase stands in the bedroom. 

“Ms. Raatko, as you requested there are no guests on this floor or directly below you. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to contact the front desk and we will promptly assist you.”

Nyssa nodded her thanks and led him to the door while Sara inspected what she assumed was the safe house. 

The room was massive. Clearly one of the nicest suites in the resort. There was a large living space that led to a balcony with their own infinity pool that was larger than any private pool should be. The bathroom was larger than their cottage by far and it included a Jacuzzi style bathtub and large shower. 

Walking into the bedroom, she realized it included a king sized bed. She scrunched her nose at it, preferring a queen size bed as it meant her and Nyssa would likely cuddle during the night. Not that she was a huge cuddling fan. Nope. 

Nyssa ushered the bellman out and closed and locked the door, turning towards Sara. 

“Alright so who’s the mark?” Sara asked when Nyssa met her gaze. 

Nyssa smirked, “There is no mark. This is a vacation.”

Sara’s jaw dropped in surprised confusion. “What?”

Nyssa moved past her into the bedroom and started stripping off clothes. Sara’s eyes went wide as she watched Nyssa change into a black bikini. Nyssa ignored her as she opened up the doors that went to the balcony and stepped into the cool, blue pool water. 

Making her way to the edge, she turned around, arms propped up on the glass, a sly smile on her face, “Care to join me?”

Sara’s eyes dropped, drinking in Nyssa’s body, alighting a fire inside her. She rushed to rip off her clothes and put on the bikini she assumed Nyssa packed for her. 

She found Nyssa staring out into the ocean, the sun just starting to set. Silently slipping into the water, Sara surprised Nyssa by wrapping arms around her, setting her chin upon her shoulder. 

“Vacation, huh?” Sara asked, smiling. 

“Yes.” Nyssa smiled. Her eyes drinking in the oranges and golds over the ocean. “We do get a break every once and a while.”

Sara kissed Nyssa’s shoulder, relishing in the warmth of the setting sun and the warmth of the woman pressed against her. She was happy. So very happy in this moment. 

She let her mind think back to the island and the Amazo, remembering every time she thought she was going to die several times over. Remembering every scar, mental and physical. Never thinking that she would actually survive. But here she was, thriving, holding onto the woman that saved her life. That was giving her life. 

She was becoming overwhelmed with emotion, her eyes stinging with tears threatening to fall. 

“I love you,” Sara whispered into Nyssa shoulder. She didn’t say it often. Mostly in jest, “that’s why you love me,” moments as they were sparring or she was teasing Nyssa mercilessly in more intimate scenarios. But as she felt a tear slip out of her eyes, she couldn’t imagine herself anywhere else. 

Nyssa smiled softly and didn’t say anything, knowing that Sara knew how she felt about her. Knew that she would give her life for her but more importantly that she lived for her. Her only response being pressing her back more firmly against the body holding tightly behind her. 

Together they watched the sun fade into the ocean. Content and at peace.


	3. The .38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story inspired by the throw away line about a .38 bullet in this clip: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hvp7OcqOTXE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. It's been forever. But all my OTP's keep dying so I figured I'd honor this couple that is still surviving... now if only we could get more scenes with them together...

Sara dropped a silk from the warehouse roof, letting it fall and settle inches from the floor.  She waited. Tilting her head and listening intently for any sign that they had been discovered.  Seeing and hearing none, she nodded toward Semal, Abda, Manish, and Nyssa, who were waiting patiently several feet away from the propped open window.

They made their way over just in time for them to hear, “Geronimo”, before she slid down the silk, flipping, and spinning along the way. 

“Show off,” She heard Semal’s voice coming through her earpieces that allowed them to communicate both ways. 

She smirked but it was lost, hidden behind her shemagh, a black cloth that covered everything but her pale blue eyes.  Her boots landed silently on the concrete floor and she dislodged herself from the silk.  Immediately, her hands went to her bō, unsheathing it as she scanned the area.  She wasn’t expecting anyone but enough of these missions taught her to be ready at all times. 

One by one, the four other assassins dropped silently beside her, all with varying levels of flourish.  Semal and Manish definitely looked like sinking rocks, landing in a silent heap.

“I hate silks,” She heard Semal whisper.

Without waiting for instructions, each warrior spread out, looking for an ancient text that Ra’s al Ghul demanded to add to his collection.  Sara had been on back to back missions now with little sleep was so was a little perturbed as to why they were now acting as gophers.  It was in the quiet of the night while they were getting ready to fall asleep that Nyssa had whispered the truth; Ra’s was looking to create a synthetic water that mirrored the Lazarus Pits affects.  She couldn’t help but be intrigued by the mission having seen firsthand the waters healing properties.  _If only it wasn’t the middle of August,_ she thought.

A league member had stumbled upon some information that the book had been procured with several other texts in an auction a couple of months ago by a wealthy oil tycoon in Dallas and being stored in a warehouse just south of the main city center.  So here she was, sweating buckets in some form of a dimly lit hell of some guy who didn’t truly know what he bought.  It didn’t help matters that the warehouse looked like it was straight out of an episode of hoarders, with junk everywhere.   _Awesome._

Satisfied that there were no immediate threats, she stashed her bō and began to search through newspapers, old appliances, six different refrigerators, half restored cars, and several copies of Twilight in different languages.  Her lip curling at that last one.  She had picked up the book once before a flight to Russia and by midflight threw it across the first class cabin in disgust.  She may have startled Semal enough that he pulled out a hidden knife, causing a minor disturbance where they almost had to do an emergency landing.

She pulled her shemagh tighter around her nose, the thick layer of dust starting to irritate it as she moved further into the warehouse.  Something was giving off a particularly rancid smell.  Getting closer, she realized it was a broken deep freeze full of now rotten meat.   Fighting off her gag reflex she continued on.  Making her way through several rows of classic cars in various stages of completion.

She was getting frustrated.  There was nothing in this warehouse that would suggest that this man cared anything about Lazarus Pits.  Glancing around, she saw Nyssa in the far corner, searching through bookshelves of papers.  Manish closely behind. 

‘Ever the attentive second,’ she thought, her eyes taking in the large black robed form that hid a fit, hairy body. He met her gaze, dark brown eyes always seeming to hide a secret that she had not quite figured out yet.

He got promoted over a year ago, just after her first mission with the League in New York, a suggestion from Ra’s.  Nyssa, of course, having no say in the matter.  At times, though, she felt that Manish was more concerned with saving his own skin than Nyssa’s.  Something that made Sara very uneasy but every time she brought it up, Nyssa would dismiss it, reminding her that all League members had taken an oath. _Oath’s can be broken though._

Sara tore her gaze away and continued searching, this time through several boxes of clothes.  Was this an entire box of clothes from the 70’s?  Bellbottoms, flower shirts - _Yes, yes it was._

A crash came from the northeast corner sending her nerves on edge, diving behind some nearby boxes.  She listened intently, silencing her breathing and slowing her heartrate.  She preferred a firefight, quiet made her restless. 

“My bad,” Semal’s voice filtered through the earpiece seconds later.

She shook her head and began searching through more boxes.  Brand new boxes of shoes that looked to be untouched.  An entire box full of colanders.  _Why?_

“I believe I have found something noteworthy,” Abda’s melodic voice filling her ear. “Southeast corner.”

_Thank god,_ she thought as she abandoned her current boxes and went to find her mentor.  Abda had been with her since the beginning.  She and Semal being the ones who’d rescued her from Lian Yu, per Nyssa’s orders.  She’d helped her through the trials and shaping her into the warrior she was today. 

Abda wasn’t joking when Sara rested her eyes on what appeared to be several rows, at least two football fields long of ancient texts. 

“Shit,” she heard Semal whisper.  _Shit indeed._ There was no way they could search through all of these books to find the right one.  The other assassins weren’t even read into what they were looking for.  _Shit._

Nyssa came to stand beside her, shoulders touching briefly, as if a tiny reminder of their connection.  She didn’t fight the smile that slid across her face knowing that it was hidden behind her shemagh. Briefly their eyes met and she knew exactly what she was thinking.  There was no way that they could search through every book, that would require them to tell the rest of the assassins why they were there. 

Nyssa stepped forward, addressing them all, “We’ll come back tomorrow and collect them all.  Let’s regroup and meet at the safe house.”

Knowing they couldn’t walk out the front door for fear of tripping the sensors, they made their way back to the silk Sara had hung.  She went first, quickly climbing her way up, just in time to hear Semal whisper, “God I fucking hate silks.”

 

***

 

The safe house was located in an elaborate loft about 30 minutes from the warehouse in downtown Dallas. It was a three bedroom so Nyssa and Sara had taken the master one on the third floor while the other assassins fought each other for the others.  Only laughing when she saw Semal was the one who was left on the couch.  _Karma._

“Semal, Abda, figure out how to transport hundreds of books.  Get it ready for tonight.”  Nyssa demanded and stalked off.  She couldn’t stop her eye roll when she spotted the way Manish followed her like a dedicated puppy.  He was becoming extra clingy lately. 

She turned her attention to Semal and Abda, helping them procure an unmarked 18-wheeler truck for the next night. 

“So this may be an obvious question, but how are we going to be able to get a truck in and out without tripping every alarm?”  Sara asked.

“Already called the Expediter.  He’s couriering us a key.  Should have it by tomorrow afternoon.” Abda responded.

“Good.  So we just drive straight in?” Semal inquired, green eyes shining in excitement.

“Disable the gate guards, drive in.  Extract.  And drive out.” Sara confirmed.  “Sounds like fun.” She smiled.  She was ready for some action.

 

***

 

“You can stand down, we’re in a safe house.” Sara tried to keep the malice out of her voice but judging by Manish’s look, she’d failed. He was standing guard outside of her and Nyssa’s bedroom door.   _Ever the perfect soldier._

“I do not answer to you.” Manish’s deep voice boomed in her chest. 

“Whatever.” Sara muttered, pushing past him and into the bedroom, the door clicking softly closed behind her. 

Her eyes fell upon Nyssa immediately.  She was staring out of the large bay window that overlooked the Dallas skyline, lost in thought.  She smiled, as she noticed Nyssa had changed into a long loose nightgown and showered, evidenced by her wet hair that hung loosely down her back.  A satellite phone was hanging limply in her hand.  _She must have spoken to Ra’s… and judging by how she completely ignored the opening and closing of the door, it didn’t go well_. 

Sara stepped beside her, her hand softly sliding up the bare arm.  Startled, Nyssa’s wide eyes met hers. 

“Hey, you okay?” She spoke, stepping closer.   

A fake smile filled the other woman’s features, “Of course, love.  Did Semal procure a truck?”

She was taken aback, not used to being lied to, “Uh, yeah… we’re set for tomorrow evening.”

“Good.” Nyssa moved away from her then, putting the satellite phone back into the briefcase that was set upon a small table with two chairs in the corner.  “Good.” She repeated. 

_It was definitely not good._ Sara was watching her movements, jilted and clunky. _So very unlike her._

Nyssa seemed to find something interesting in the briefcase, refusing to meet her eyes.  Sara stepped closer, speaking softly, “Nyssa, what’s wrong?”

She ignored her, her fingers, playing with a runaway strand of thread on the edge of the leather briefcase.  Finally, Sara couldn’t take it anymore, putting a hand on hers to stop the movements, making her meet her eyes, “Nyssa… what’s wrong?”

She couldn’t fight the gasp that escaped when she saw there were tears in her eyes.  Without hesitation, she pulled her into a hug.  Several seconds, minutes, passed before Nyssa pulled back.  Tear tracks covering her cheeks, nose red and runny.  Sara wiped each track away and grabbed a tissue for her nose. 

When Nyssa finally pulled herself together, she asked again, “Nyssa, tell me… what did Ra’s say?”

She watched as Nyssa’s soldiers straightened, clearing her throat, “There was a coup. A small group attempted to take over my father’s throne.  They did not succeed but we lost several in the fight.”

“Who?”

“Junayd, Xavier, Brenton, Sebastian, and Ruth.”

Sara’s couldn’t help the stab of pain that filled her chest.  Each one of them felt like family.  They’d fought together but more importantly, laughed together.  Shared moments of weakness and moments of triumph. 

Robotically, trying to compartmentalize her emotions, “Who was a part of the coup?”

“Clayton, Ivy, and Savannah.  They attacked in the middle of the night.”

She could feel the rage boiling in her chest. 

“Ra’s?”

“He’s okay.  Questioning every known associate to ensure that they were acting alone.”

She shook her head and turned away, running a hand through her greasy, sweaty hair.  Her mind deftly reminding her that she needed a shower soon.

Nyssa stepped closer to her, putting a hand on her clenched fist.  “You can’t tell the others.  Not until we have succeeded.”

“You’re kidding me right?” She whirled around. “Junayd was Abda’s mentor.  Xavier’s been around forever and Ruth… Ruth was like Semal’s girlfriend… sort of… it was complicated. But he’d want to know. He needs to know.  They all need to know.”

“Sara.” This time it was Nyssa doing the comforting.  “Ra’s gave strict orders.  You must see this would cause too much of a distraction.  We’ll tell them once we are successful.”

Sara didn’t reply.  Knowing she was right but still unable to accept it. 

She extracted herself from Nyssa’s soft grasp and headed for the bathroom.  Calling over her shoulder, “I’m going to shower.”

 

***

 

Sara allowed the scalding water to remind her of her priorities.  Ra’s and Nyssa were right. _Complete the mission, then go home and deal with the coup._   No matter how much she didn’t want that to be true.  Before long, the water had washed away her frustration and she was ready to focus back on the reason why they were there.  This was her life, compartmentalize and complete the mission.  

She finished her nightly routine and put on pajama pants and a soft cotton shirt.  Opening the bathroom door softly, she spotted Nyssa sitting and meditating on the bed.  Barely making a dent in the comforter.

She stalked as quietly as she could over to her.  This was a game they played; surprising the other and then gloating about it for days.  At the last second, she jumped, grabbing her and bringing her down atop the soft pillow top mattress. 

But she was too slow or too loud.  Before she knew it she had her arms pinned at her side, Nyssa straddling her, a gloating smile spread across her features. 

“Still too slow.  And here I thought Abda was teaching you well?” Nyssa joked.  “Maybe I need to get more involved in your training again?”

She rolled her eyes, not making a move to get up, “Remind me, who surprised who in Bogota?  Or maybe Rio?  Fiji?” 

Nyssa released her arms but she didn’t care.  She’d enjoy having Nyssa on top of her any day, “Those are in the past beloved.  You must live in the present.”

Nope that did it.  She flipped them, her body now covering Nyssa’s fully.  A surprised yelp coming out of the other woman. 

Sara paused, staring down, whispering, “whatever” before capturing her lips.  She was always surprised at the rush of emotions that came when she kissed Nyssa.  A feeling of complete and utter love, patience, safety, healing – it all crashed into her, filling her heart with warmth. 

These kisses felt different, though.  Maybe it was because they knew of the tragedy back home but each kiss felt like a promise.  A reminder that their lives were filled with danger but it didn’t matter.  They’d found each other in the madness and they weren’t going to let go.  

Before long, they became tangled together, clothing scattered around the room, lost to the outside world.  Their minds not on anything but each other. 

 

***

 

“I’m not gonna lie y’all, this brisket is pretty damn good,” Semal said, putting on a fake Texas drawl, that hid his typical slight English lilt.  He’d lost most of his accent over the years due to the travel and the assuming of different identities, but this accent was spot on and Sara was unable to help the laughter bubbling out of her chest. 

It was late afternoon and they were having one last meal before they each got prepared for the mission.  Leaning back in her chair she took a long draw from her coke and let it rest on her full belly, eyes scanning the other assassins.  Semal was still eating even though she had no idea how as he was on his third plate.   

Manish looked like he was smelling a fart, an unsettling gaze upon his features.  To be fair, he always looked angry and uncomfortable.  Even after countless missions together as a group, he still didn’t seem to fit in.  

Abda had a lazy smile on her features, quietly observing most of the meal.  A role she generally took when they were all together. 

Nyssa… Sara couldn’t help the smile that stretched upon her face when she looked upon her.  _Especially not after their morning’s escapades._ She could feel her cheeks reddening in memory. 

Nyssa looked happy.  She was laughing at something Semal was saying, letting her usual guard down.  Something that didn’t happen around many people in the league.  It was a great compliment to Semal and Abda that Nyssa was letting her see this side of her. 

She must have felt her stare, as she looked her way and sent a sly wink.  She couldn’t help the way her stomach flopped like a teenager with their crush at the sight.  _Get it together Sara.  Jesus!_ She tore her gaze away and took another long drawl from her coke wishing it was something much, much more. 

She couldn’t help her mind from drifting to the coup.  She knew she shouldn’t be surprised by it – the assassins were always searching for more power whether it was inside or outside of the League but to actually act upon it – to attempt to kill the Demon’s Head.  That took guts.  She only hoped that the coup ended with those three – Clayton, Ivy, and Savannah – cowards. 

Sara was trying to put a face to the three.  She didn’t know them well, they acted as their own team just like Abda, Semal, and her.  Nyssa was not an official part of their group.  She acted like her own team, choosing to join the different assassin group’s around the world as she wanted.  Sometimes to inspect, other times because of the mission, or maybe because of Ra’s orders. 

_Other times because she liked a certain blonde assassin, s_ he thought, a smirk sliding across her lips involuntarily, which caught the eye of the one in thought, making her cheeks warm again.  This only proved to bring a small knowing smile to Nyssa’s features.  She needed to get out of here before she was caught by someone else and teased restlessly for it.

“I’m getting ready for the mission.  Y’all don’t wait too late.” She stood, attempting to put on a Texan accent.

“God little bird, that was terrible!” Semal joked.

She flipped him off before heading back up to the bedroom to get dressed.  

 

***

 

Abda and Semal drove to front gate of the warehouse while Nyssa, Sara, and Manish rode hidden in the back, holding on to the side walls for balance.   

She could feel the truck stop, listening intently as Abda began speaking to someone.  _There wasn’t supposed to be anyone at the guard shack this late at night…_

Her hands went instinctively to the hilt of her bō that was collapsed looped into the back of her black robes.  The weight of Nyssa’s hand came to rest on her shoulder as if to say _wait._ She obeyed the unspoken command but didn’t remove her hand from her bō.  _Something didn’t feel right._

Seconds passed that turned into minutes and she glanced back towards Nyssa who she could see deep in her eyes that she was worried; i _t shouldn’t take this long_.  Nyssa would never look worried in front of other assassins but Sara knew what to look for:  the tiny crease at the tip of her left eyebrow that dipped just slightly more than it should.  That was her tell.  _Also, the grip on her sword hilt was starting to get a little less nonchalant._

The truck lurched forward and Sara breathed a sigh of relief.  Even Nyssa’s grip on her sword relaxed.   _Good._

Semal’s voice filling her ears.  “Sorry, there was an issue with the key.  Had to kill the guard and use his key.”

“I thought there weren’t supposed to be any guards?” She spoke, remembering their stake out a couple night’s earlier where they noticed there was no guard in the guard shack from midnight to six AM.

“Yeah… Hopefully that’s our only company tonight.” Semal answered.

Sara knew she should feel remorse for the innocent life taken, but this was business.  This was her life.  The guard knew the risks when he took the job. 

A tiny voice in the back of her head protested.  _Did he really know the risks?  He was just a warehouse guard._  

Shaking her head against the unfamiliar voice she refocused.  The guard’s death meant they had even less time to get in and get out.  They’d coordinated that Nyssa, Manish and her would use the dollies at the front to move stacks of books closer to the loading dock and Semal and Abda would unload them one at a time.  Speed and efficiency being the key. 

The truck came to a stop and she could hear the front doors open and slam shut.  Seconds later the trailer door unlatched and the door rolled up, revealing Abda standing on the loading dock bay.  The loading dock hanger door was already open, probably Semal’s doing.

“Alright, let’s get to work.” Nyssa commanded and each one of them began to race to their positions.  Abda and Semal helping with the first batch of bookcases. 

Sweat was stinging at her eyes and she was only on her third run.  They still had at least a dozen more to go.  The trailer was a quarter full at this point and Semal was beginning to complain about the musty smell.

“The Lord of the Flies is not an ancient book,” Semal said, throwing the book back into the warehouse haphazardly.  “Come on Manish – it’s like you’ve never read a book before.”

Manish cursed in Arabic, running back into the building. 

“I heard that,” Semal said using the earpiece, following up with his own insult. 

Sara deposited her next stack and could feel her internal watch ticking too loudly, “We’re taking too long.”

Abda nodded in her direction, sending her worried eyes. 

“Maybe if you’d hurry up, little bird.” Semal joked but even his eyes revealed his worry.

“How many more stacks do we have?” Abda asked, working to remove the books from the dolly.  

“At least another dozen a piece…”

They exchanged worried glances before Sara ran off back into the warehouse. 

She was about halfway done with her next stack before she heard the screech of tires on concrete.  _Several tires on concrete._

“What was that?” Nyssa whispered through their earpieces. 

“We’ve got company.” Abda replied calmly.  “Six trucks of backup just arrived.  Semal and I are heading to the roof.  You three hide, they’ll be inside within minutes.” 

Sara sought out Nyssa who was on the far side of the warehouse having just finished a run, several hundred feet away.  They met eyes briefly before Nyssa ducked back behind old refrigerators, already getting her bow from where it was stashed on her back.  Manish wasn’t far from her and Sara could see he was making his way closer.  _Good._

Sara ducked behind the book stacks, waiting and listening. 

“Looks like they are packing machine guns and pistols.” Semal reported. They must have reached the rooftop.  “Everyone good?  We’re ready to begin lighting them up.”

“I’m good.” Sara replied.  Nyssa’s commanding acknowledgement came next, followed by Manish’s deep grunt of approval.

Seconds later, arrows flew through the air.  Moans of agony from the intruders and random sprays of bullets followed.  They were clearly confused.  But unfortunately they responded by rushing the warehouse. 

“We got a third of them.  20 or so left.  They’re inside.  Be prepared.” Abda’s melodic voice filled her ear providing her a brief flash of comfort. 

Nyssa was being smart, letting them file in so that not all were going to be on her location at once.  Sara began to control her breathing again, her grip on her bō tightening. 

_Come on… Come on…_ She could see them getting closer.  50 yards away… _Come on… A little closer…._ Three men were walking in a tactical formation through the warehouse.  Just a little bit closer and Sara could attack. 

_Bingo._

She lunged from her hiding spot, her bō unfurling with her.  She hit one man square in the jaw with the tip.  Turning, she planted her left foot and sent a cross kick into another’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Her bō caught the third with an uppercut before she went back to the first and grabbed his head.  Using it, she spun over his back, breaking his neck in one motion, while using her momentum to slam her feet into the second guy’s chest.  She sent him flying into a bookshelf, breaking it into pieces immediately.  He wouldn’t be getting up.  The last guy raised their gun, but she was faster.  A punch to his jaw, she grabbed the gun, breaking it from his grasp, reset it in her hand, and fired off two quick shots into his chest.

She didn’t stop, eyes searching for the next enemy.  She saw two other’s advance from 20 yards out. She emptied the clip but was unable to slow them down.  _God I hate these things,_ she thought before throwing it away haphazardly.  Advancing on the other two, it wasn’t long before they were also left bleeding out, their guns proving just as useless. 

_Nyssa._

She made her way towards where she last saw her, knowing that she needed to protect the Heir. 

When she reached the refrigerators, there was no sign of her.  Turning right she made her way down one of the aisles.  Her bō at the ready, listening for any sound.  Reaching the end of the corridor, there was still no sign.  Turning left, she made her way down another aisle. 

Finally, she gave up, touching her comm-link in her left ear to activate it, she whispered.  “Nyssa, where are you?”

No reply.

Sara couldn’t help the way her heart sped up even though she knew she shouldn’t be worried.  Nyssa could more than take care of herself. 

Another aisle of nothing and she couldn’t help herself.  Her mind running through the different scenarios. 

“Nyssa… Where are you?” She tried again.

A curt reply came through, “Southeast corner.”

Sara abandoned all her training, running full speed for the southeast corner.  Punching one guy in the face on the way, not bothering to clean up, knowing that he’d likely be back.

When she finally broke through, she saw that Nyssa and Manish were locked in a battle between six operatives.  _Shit._

She dove in.  Taking down one in seconds before helping Nyssa with another two.  They were in sync.  One would punch, while the other kicked.  Nyssa would notch an arrow and Sara would distract, moving them in just the right way that Nyssa’s arrow would get them in the heart each time.  Before long, the three assassins were left standing. 

“Nice,” She said, not bothering that Manish was around to see her pull her shemagh down briefly to give Nyssa a quick kiss.  She couldn’t help it.  Fighting with her was the best aphrodisiac around. 

Nyssa pulled back, a smile on her lips before she spoke, “We need to get the rest of the books and get going.”

Sara agreed, putting distance between the two.  She’d finish this later.  The mission came first.  _She’d come later,_ she smirked to herself.   

Looking up, she saw Manish with a gun in his hand.  “Thinking of using modern tech going forward?” She joked.  “Isn’t that kind of lame?”

Manish didn’t respond, leveling the gun her way.  Sara’s smile dropped.  _What…_

“Manish, wh-what are you doing?” She stammered catching the attention of Nyssa who was gathering her arrows.

“It’s time for new leadership.” He grunted, “Weapons on the ground.  Both of you.”

Sara dropped her bō, bringing her hands up in surrender, hoping she’d find a way to buy some time. Nyssa doing the same.   

“Good,” He grunted, before leveling the gun at her again.  “Now.” He fired a bullet.

Sara dove at the last second, feeling the bullet rip through her right shoulder. 

“Sara!” Nyssa yelled, wanting to comfort her but Manish wasn’t going to allow it.  His gun now trained on her. 

“As I was saying…” Manish began speaking but Sara couldn’t hear. 

Screaming in agony, she hid behind an old Cadillac.  Her good hand slamming itself over the gushing shoulder.  She bit her lip, willing the wails away.  It felt as if someone had put a scalding hot fireplace poker through her shoulder and was currently holding it in place. 

_Nyssa!_

She peeked behind her hiding spot and saw that Manish had long forgotten her and was regaling Nyssa with how he was going to take her as his wife.  Make her bow before him daily. 

Rage was filling her body, comforting her, as the pain slowly slipped away past the adrenaline.  She watched as Nyssa slowly began to circle Manish. _That’s my girl!_ If she could get Manish between Nyssa and her, he’d be surrounded.  _And she can see that I’m alright. Am I alright?_

She ducked back behind the Cadillac as Manish glanced her way.  _Patience._

“And how were Clayton, Ivy, and Savannah supposed to fit into your plan?” Nyssa stalled.

He huffed, “They would be my loyal soldiers.  Doing my bidding.”

“Right.” Nyssa placated.   

Sara glanced quickly around the corner.  He was in place.  She began to crawl on her hands and knees.  Forgetting about the bullet wound, her right arm collapsed in pain, a wail sneaking out of her. 

Manish whirled around, gun coming with.  _Shit!_

Just before he got a shot off, Nyssa jumped him.  Bringing him and the gun to the ground.  Sara didn’t hesitate, kicking it away. 

Looking up, she watched Nyssa and Manish tussle for the upper hand.  She couldn’t see a single point where she could jump in and help. 

“What the hell is going on?” Semal came running up behind her, Abda with him. 

Just then Nyssa got the upper hand, springing a knife from her boot and holding it to his neck. 

“Any last words?” She spat.

“You and your whore—“

Nyssa didn’t let him finish, the knife slicing through his carotid, bleeding out within seconds.  She didn’t hesitate, making her way to Sara and checking on her briefly.

“Are you alright, beloved?”

Sara nodded deftly, noticing the fire in her eyes.  It was enough for Nyssa to move on to Abda and Semal, holding the bloodied knife out to them.

“Swear your loyalty to the Demon.”

They immediately dropped to their knees, heads bowed.  Sara followed, even though Nyssa wasn’t addressing her.  Just as her knees hit the concrete, Nyssa came to her side.

“You do not bow to me.  You never bow to me again.” Her tone left no room for argument and Sara immediately stood. 

Her adrenaline was coming down now and she was beginning to become more aware of the blood seeping down her arm.  More aware of the headache that was forming. 

Looking back at Semal and Abda she demanded, “Finish loading the books and get them to the docks for shipment.”

Sara made a move to follow but again Nyssa’s tone left no room for argument, “Not you.”

She hadn’t seen this side of Nyssa in a while.  The absolute power that her position afforded being put to use.  She couldn’t help but feel slightly terrified following just behind her… wherever they were going.

Nyssa stopped, looking back, fixing her with an intense stare.  “No.  You do not follow behind me.  You walk beside me.”

Sara nodded silently, trying to not look afraid but sure that her face looked a bit nervous.  Nyssa didn’t seem to mind, clearly still affected by having a gun trained on her.  _On me._

Nyssa led them to one of the abandoned operative’s trucks, taking the driver seat, Sara the passenger seat. It wasn’t seconds after Sara put on her seatbelt, that Nyssa peeled out of the warehouse parking lot and into the night. 

Silence seemed to stretch between the pair, Nyssa clearly having a direction in her mind as she took backroads and side streets but Sara was clueless.  Opening the glovebox, she found a med kit and began to press gauze to her still bleeding shoulder.  Feeling like her movements were a bit slower now, she couldn’t help but wonder if blood loss was starting to affect her.  Ticking off her tactical med training, she went through the checklist.  Was she getting woozy? _A little…_ Tired?  Her eyes fluttered at the thought. _Yes._ Cold or clammy skin? She watched as goosebumps raised on her arm.  _Shit._

Finally, she broke the silence.  “Nyssa, where are we going?”

“There is a league doctor in the area.  To his house.”

“Good.” She wetted her dry lips. “I’m not feeling so great.”

Nyssa reached out to her, grasping her good hand, silently squeezing it in comfort, before accelerating a bit more and taking the curves a bit more recklessly.

 

***

 

The league doctor was briefly surprised by their visit but didn’t hesitate, bringing them down to the basement where he administered a bag of blood and fluids before putting Sara to sleep for surgery.  The last thought Sara remembered having was knowing that if he were to let her die that Nyssa would kill him.  For some reason that brought a smile to her face as her eyes fluttered closed.

She woke to darkness except for a small lamp near her bedside illuminating the room in a golden hue.  It revealed a curled up Nyssa with a book in her lap, spine splayed out, clearly marking a spot that she would get back to when she woke.  Her head was bent awkwardly off to one side, trying to find comfort in an oversized arm chair that was not meant for anything but sitting.   

Sara couldn’t help the smile that came before disappearing at the memory of their night.  What was supposed to be an easy mission turned to shit.  _How did that happen?_   _Did Manish tell the warehouse owner that they were going to be there?  Was this part of his plan all along?_

They’d figure that out later.  For now, she was going to relish in the fact that they made it.  That they were both alive and well.  She didn’t get the chance to watch over the other one very long, as Nyssa’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Hello, my love.” She whispered, uncurling herself to come forward and run a soft hand through her hair. 

Sara stupidly tried to reach out to her with her right hand and a shot of agony ripped through her, making her curse. 

“No, don’t do that!” Nyssa scolded, stopping her arm and bringing it back to where it rested.  Sara glanced over to see there was a small white bandage that covered her right shoulder on both sides.  _A through and through._

Nyssa was only inches away, inspecting every inch of her face looking for a slight indication of pain so she could soothe it away. 

“Fun night…” Sara tried to joke but her mouth was dry so it sounded like a mush of words croaked out. 

Nyssa gave her a half smile as if to say ‘valiant effort but crappy joke’ before she grabbed the cup of water on the side table and held it out straw forward for Sara to drink.  When she was finished, Sara watched as Nyssa refused to look her way, tears in her eyes.

“Hey don’t do that,” Sara whispered, echoing her earlier words.

Nyssa tried to smile but it didn’t reach her eyes.  Whispering, “I thought I’d lost you.”

Sara smiled, bringing, this time, her good hand over to pull her closer.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good.  Because I’m not letting you.”

Sara chuckled, scooting over in the small bed to allow Nyssa to crawl in. 

That night, Sara felt Nyssa hold her a bit tighter.  Sara didn’t mind one bit.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed the lowly author with comments? Please?

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Comments and kudos very much appreciated! Also accepting prompts if you've got an idea. Thanks!


End file.
